Assassination Fairy
by Amyra Silverheart
Summary: Amyra Silverheart is one of the best 15-year-old mages in Fairy Tail. But her new mission may prove to be a bit more difficult than she had expected. How is she supposed to kill a teacher that can move at Mach 20 speed and keep her magic hidden from her classmates? It doesn't really help if her guild mates keep randomly showing up either...
1. Chapter 1

_**UPDATE: Please Note; This is NOT a self insert story. Just because my username and the character's name is the same does not mean that the character is the writer. Amyra is my OC. SHE came before my Fanfiction Account. She is NOT ME. So don't assume that she is. Thank You.**_

**Amyra: Hello and welcome to my new fic! Hope you enjoy the story I created mostly on a whim!**

**Nagisa: Um... She may do some things that you may question though...**

**Amyra: Yup! That's fine though! I'll probably throw in and out some Fairy Tail characters as well!**

**Nagisa: I am very afraid of you...**

**Kayano: Who isn't?**

**Amyra: True. I don't own Assassination Classroom or Fairy Tail. Enjoy!**

* * *

I silently trudged up the mountain that was the path to my new classroom. And the target of my new mission.

~A Few Days Before~

"Amyra, could you please come to my office?" a voice called from the upstairs railing. I looked up to see the old man. Slightly confused, I walked up the stairs to his office.

~In Master's Office~

"What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked, placing a hand on my hip and shifting my weight to the right.

"I have a mission that I think only you can do." he replied, handing me a mission flyer with a weird looking yellow blob wearing a professor's cap and robes.

"You are the strongest, most sane person that is middle school aged in this guild. And you are, quite literally, the only person I can trust with this mission. Good luck." I barely had time to open my mouth before Master shoved a bag of clothes and essentials for school in my hands and pushed me through a portal that he had made.

~A few seconds later~

I landed on my behind as I fell backwards out of the portal the old man had pushed me through.

"Ow! What the hell old man?!" I yelled at the portal as I stood up.

"Excuse me." A voice said from behind me. I turned around to see a man in a suit with black spiky hair and a fierce look on his face.

"Are you Amyra Silverheart from Magnolia?" He asked, holding up a sheet of paper with my picture on it. I nodded and looked at the paper in my hand.

"Yes, I'm here for the... assassination job?" I said a little uncertainly. The man nodded.

"Of course. I am Karasuma, I work for the Ministry of Defense, and also teach P.E. at the classroom. Please come with me so we can debrief you on the situation as well as test your abilities. We will need to do that on a regular basis as well, to make sure that you are able to keep up your magic, even if you do not use it during your time here. It would be preferable if you didn't, as to not confuse your fellow classmates." I nodded in understanding and followed Karasuma-sensei into the building in front of us.

~Back to the Current Time~

"But is this really going to be able to hurt him...?" I muttered as I stared at the dagger in my hand. I looked up to see a shabby looking building with gunfire resounding from behind it. Slightly curious, I walked around the building and saw a bunch of students with a series of different guns. The thing that they were shooting at a moment ago turned its head toward me as I stood at the top of the steps.

"Oh! Are you the new transfer student?" He asked. I nodded with a small smile. A small gust of wind caused me to look to my right, only to see Natsu with a more or less pissed off look and a tired looking Happy.

"Amyra! What the hell are you doing here?!" He yelled, but suddenly he disappeared. I blinked and saw a small vortex directly underneath where he had been standing. Confused, I walked forward and as soon as I had reached the portal, it disappeared. What is WITH these things...?

"Your name is Amyra Silverheart, correct?" The blob asked, "I'm Koro-Sensei. I look forward to seeing how you will try to kill me." It's head suddenly grew green lines.

"It would be a pleasure." I said with a grin. A moment later, I pulled out my dagger and spun around, causing my braid to fly and distract Koro-Sensei. As soon as I had finished my spin, I stabbed at the guy, only for him to grab my wrist and try to get the knife away from me. With my left hand, I grabbed the gun I had hid in my jacket earlier and shot at his head. He dodged and let go of my wrist. With a smirk, I slipped my knife back up my sleeve and jumped back. I heard the students in the field below mutter amongst themselves. I glanced in their direction before back flipping onto one of the roof behind me. When I landed I crouched at the edge of the roof and slipped my gun back into my jacket.

"My, my. What an interesting student I have here... But your too slow." Koro-Sensei mused as he stroked where his chin should be. I smiled sweetly.

"Is that right?" I asked as I held up Koro-Sensei's tie in my right hand. I had swiped it right before I had jumped backward. The class silenced as they stared at me and Koro-Sensei made a shocked sound.

"Hoo~...Not bad new kid." a redheaded student muttered. I stared at him, my emerald eyes sparkling in challenge. A moment later, Karasuma-Sensei walked up to the building I was crouched on and crossed his arms.

"Would you mind coming down, Silverheart?" He asked. With a small smile, I jumped down. I held down my skirt as I fell, of course. When I landed, I turned and faced my classmates. I clasped my hands together and bowed to them.

"It's nice to meet you." I said with a big smile. Koro-Sensei walked-if you can call that walking- toward me and snatched back his tie from my hand. I glanced in his direction.

"And don't underestimate me, Ko-ro-Se-n-sei." I said in a mocking tone. A bell rang in the main building, signaling lunch period.

"Oh, if you will excuse me, I'm off to England for some Scones." Koro-Sensei said before flying off at the speed of sound. Much to my classmates surprise, I didn't even flinch at the sudden wind. Instead, I walked away toward the forest while humming to myself. The mountain air really is the best. Tapping behind me caused me to stop and turn around in curiosity. To my surprise, my entire class was standing behind me.

"Ah, hello, Silverheart-san. We were kind of wondering... Are you a professional assassin?" A boy with light blue hair asked, his head tilting slightly. I blinked. What?

"Amyra is fine. And no, I'm not a professional assassin. I'm just really good at handling weapons." I replied with a small, uncertain smile.

"Wait, Seriously?!" A blonde girl asked, scratching the back of her head. I nodded with a worried look. Probably shouldn't tell them that I'm a mage... Yeah. Not telling them. Hopefully. Then, much to my surprise, the redhead from earlier stepped a little too close to me. I stepped back, but he stepped forward. This cycle continued for a few minutes.

"Um... could you please stop...?" I asked, extremely uncomfortable with the current situation. His golden eyes gleamed with amusement. With a smirk, he stepped back.

"Karma-kun... You shouldn't do that..." The bluenette scolded. The redhead raised his hands in surrender.

"Right, right." he said with a grin. Silently, I backed away even more and, for some reason, slipped on a banana peel. With a squeak of surprise, I fell and landed on my behind. My classmates had seen me do so and stared at me again. I tilted my head slightly.

"Is something wrong?" I asked with a small smile. Slowly, Karma-kun began to approach me again. I got up and began to back away again, but ran into a tree. I glanced at the tree and silently cursed. I looked up and saw the lowest branch was just out of my jumping range, which is pretty high. I looked back at the approaching redhead and sighed.

"Amyra! What are you doing up against a tree?" A familiar voice called. I looked over to the right with the rest of the class and saw a young woman with light purple hair tied up in a high ponytail with a bright yellow ribbon and glasses.

"Laki?! What are you doing here?" I asked the girl. My classmates looked at me.

"You know her?" Karma asked suspiciously. I opened my mouth to reply, but was cut off by Laki screaming about something. I looked back to where she had been... for her to be gone. Wait, what?

"And yet another person disappears..." I muttered with a small sigh. The redhead looked at me and grinned.

"Maybe they were kidnapped by the octopus...?" he said slowly.

"Nah, they were sent back home." I said immediately with a wave of my hand. Then I realized what I had just said and stopped my hand mid-wave.

"Heh~ is that so? And where would 'back home' be exactly?" he asked with a grin, knowing that he had me cornered.

"Wh-Who knows~" I drawled nervously, trying to avoid eye contact with him.

"What's going on over here?" a voice called.

"Ah, Karasuma-Sensei! Nothing in particular... I think..." The blue haired boy said with a slightly confused look in our direction. I laughed nervously and scratched my cheek, once again avoiding eye contact.

"I see. Silverheart, Did you use _that_ at all?" He asked looking at me. I blinked. 'That' as in... my magic?

"Nope. I had no reason to." I replied with a blank look. My classmates looked between me and Karasuma-Sensei in confusion. I smiled lightly, cold sweat slowly running down my back. At that exact moment, Koro-Sensei decided to return... holding a very familiar lavender colored cat...

"Cho- Mizuki?!" I yelled, pointing at the cat in disbelief. The cat grinned and jumped out of the teacher's arms.

"The one and only." She replied with a wave of her paw.

"The cat talked?!" One of the students cried, stepping back in shock. I laughed lightly and walked over to the cat.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips and leaning toward the small creature with a frown.

"This and that..." She replied, turning her head away. I stared at her for a good minute before I grabbed her by the neck.

"If you're not going to be helpful..." I started with a slightly forced smile "Then GO HOME!" I yelled, throwing the cat through the sky so fast, no one had time to react to the fact that the cat grew wings and flew back to where I was standing.

"Are you TRYING to kill me?" She asked with a glare. I smirked.

"Maybe..." I said with a shrug.

_"Seriously?" _A voice in my head called

_"Quite. Oh, and before you leave, could you erase their memories of a few things with the guys from the guild? They can't know that I'm a mage or that I have exceptional agility. Karasuma-sensei is fine though."_ I replied.

_"Fine. But why are you-"_

_"Master asked me to do this job, ask him for the details."_

_"Whatever."_ And with that, the cat vanished.

"H-Huh? What just... Huh?" A guy with a shaved head asked, looking around. I think I saw him dancing a few minutes ago and yelling something about 'beautiful women'... I could be wrong, though.

"Who knows..." I muttered under my breath. A moment later I felt a gooey something on my head. I looked up to see Koro-sensei patting my head like I was a dog. raising an eyebrow I tilted my head slightly and straightened.

"Is there something I can help you with, Koro-Sensei?" I asked with a slightly forced smile. The teacher lifted his tentacle off of my head and pulled a book out of his sleeve. Curious, I looked over at it...and saw it was a book of international sweets. I looked up at his expectant face.

"I'm not about to help you pick sweets to buy, if that's what you're asking." I stated bluntly, causing a majority of my class to fall. I sighed and turned to walk away, only to be stopped by Karasuma-Sensei.

"You and I need to talk, Silverheart-san." He said, crossing his arms. I stared at him for a moment and nodded.

~A few minutes later~

"What do you think you're doing?" Karasuma-Sensei asked, his face twitching slightly. I tilted my head slightly.

"What do you mean?" I asked, not getting what he was saying at all.

"I mean the fact that you act so familiarly with things that you shouldn't be familiar with. Like your being able to jump onto the roof of a building from the ground like no one's business. As well as the fact that you seem to know random strangers that appear and disappear without warning."

"Oh, I had Mizuki erase everyone's memory of that as well as the incidents with my guild mates before this besides yours, since you already know my secret anyway. I'll just pretend that I had an adrenalin rush and that I'm actually physically weak or something." I said with wave of my hand. Karasuma-Sensei nodded.

"I should hope you don't slip up like that again... who knows what will happen if they found out."

"...Right..." I muttered, Extremely wary of the fact that a few of my classmates had decided to try and eavesdrop on our conversation. I turned and began to walk away, my bag still in my hand as I rounded the corner, I saw my classmates fall over in surprise and a slightly guilty looking Koro-Sensei. I stared at them for a good minute before the bell rang, signaling the next period. With that, I followed my classmates and my teacher into the building.

~A few minutes later ~

"...This is ridiculous..." I muttered, completely and utterly irritated with my current predicament that is a class. Well, if you can call being forced to stand in the front of the class and introduce yourself while standing next to the target of an assassination...yeah, this is complicated.

"As a recap; my name is Amyra Silverheart. You can call me Amyra, I don't mind. It's nice to meet you." I said with a smile and a shallow bow. A small sigh escaped my lips as I pulled out my dagger from my sleeve and tried to stab the teacher that was currently messing with the end of my braid, for some reason.

"What are you doing?" I asked, glaring daggers (Heh, The irony...) at the octopus. He suddenly began to blush, causing me to look at the end of my braid to see that he had made it so that it looked like a flower of some kind. I held it up and stared at it for almost a minute, then used my other hand to undo it with a sigh.

"Nyu?! Why are you taking it out?!" He asked, holding out his tentacle to try and stop me.

"It will only irritate me." I replied with a blank look. The redhead from earlier laughed.

"So there's another one that doesn't like the octopus's art." He mused, leaning back in his seat. Koro-Sensei looked over at him then pointed to the empty seat next to him.

"Now then, Amyra-san; you will be sitting next to Karma-kun." he said, his grin widening. I blinked, then sighed and walked to the seat.

"Haaaaaaai." I said in a bored tone. I placed my bag on my desk and sat down.

"Since we have a new student, I will allow this to be a free period so you can get to know her better." Koro-Sensei said happily with a wave of his tentacles. I blinked as my desk was suddenly crowded with students that were introducing themselves to me.

"So, Amyra-san, where are you from?" A silver haired girl, Kataoka-san, I believe, asked.

"Ma-Err... America." I replied, Catching my mistake before I screwed myself over again.

"So your an American? That explains the name... kind of..." a reddish orange haired boy, I think his name was Maehara-kun, muttered. I nodded with a small smile.

"Do you have any siblings? A majority of us are only children..." Another person asked. I nodded.

"I have a twin sister. She acts really mature, even though she's only older by about five minutes..." I muttered the last part, though a few of them heard me and laughed.

"Do you have any hobbies?" Yada-san asked.

"I usually read, cook or experiment with a few chemical formulas." I said with a light laugh. Okay, that last one is kind of true... I made potions for a few of my guild mates on request. It was fun so I kind of did a few on my own. My classmates remained silent for a moment before looking at each other. A girl near the back of the group with glasses and twin braids looked a little surprised. She smelled a little like the chemicals from a lab, so I assumed she was a science wiz.

"So... if you aren't a professional assassin, how do you explain your ability to stab and shoot along with the fact that you back flipped onto the roof?" Karma-kun asked, a smirk on his face. I flinched and forced a smile.

"Ha ha ha... about that... I'm actually kind of physically weak and I took lessons to defend myself. Also, that flip was a bit of an adrenalin rush..." I said nervously, hoping he would buy it.

"Heh~ So that's it..." He said with an even bigger smile. Um... I think I screwed myself over. Welp... there goes the rest of my day.

~After School~

**_Student's P.O.V._**

"So what do you think?" Isogai asked, looking at his peers.

"I was expecting someone a little less... nerdy." Kotaro, the nerdy looking one in the group, said as he pushed up his glasses. The others stared at him, then glanced over at the topic of discussion. Amyra was sitting on a windowsill staring outside with a nonchalant look on her face.

"She seems nice though..." Okuda interjected timidly. A few of the students jumped slightly, they didn't know she was there.

"She's interesting in the fact that she seems advanced in handling weapons and fighting, but she claims that she's weak... I want to test that." Karma said with a sly grin.

"Why do I suddenly feel bad for Amyra-san..." Nagisa whispered to Kayano.

"Who wouldn't feel bad for her in this situation?" She replied with a small shrug. The rolling of the door caused everyone, including Amyra, to look and see who was entering.

"Ah, Karasuma-Sensei." Sugino said. The teacher nodded in their direction then walked up to Amyra. The girl looked up at him with a questioning look.

"It seems that you will need a tutorial course. Come with me." He said before he turned and walked out of the room. Amyra sat there for a moment before following with a small sigh.

"What are they going to do?" Kayano asked, staring at the closing door.

"Who knows..." Nagisa replied with a worried look.

"Shall we go and spy on them?" Karma asked, still grinning.

**_Amyra's P.O.V._**

"So... what are we doing?" I asked, placing my hands on my hips.

"I will be teaching you how to properly wield a knife." Karasuma-sensei replied without turning around.. I tilted my head slightly.

"Huh?"

"You are aware that your classmates are spying on us, correct?" Karasuma-sensei asked, glancing over his shoulder. I nodded. They aren't exactly quiet, then again I have enhanced hearing. Karasuma-sensei tossed me an anti-sensei knife.

"Take up your stance!" he called with a scowl. I silently obeyed, dropping into a fighting stance.

**_Student's P.O.V._**

"They really are doing a kind of refresher course..." Isogai muttered as they watched Amyra stab and slash at an invisible target.

"Or is that what those two want us to think?" Karma asked.

"Karma-kun, why are you so suspicious of her?" Nagisa asked, looking at the redhead. Karma looked at the boy with a smile.

"She seems to be hiding something big, and I want to know what it is." He replied as he turned back to watching Amyra.

~A few hours later~

**_Amyra's P.O.V._**

I sat on the ground with a sigh. Why am I doing this again? Oh, right. So the old man can get a ton of money.

"That's enough for today. Now you are on the same page as your classmates." Karasuma-sensei announced before walking away to go home. I watched him go and sighed before getting up and walking back to the classroom to grab my bag.

~At the classroom~

I walked into the classroom to see a majority of my classmates still there, much to my surprise.

"I thought you all went home." I said to the class.

"Actually, we wanted to see if you would like to hang out with us after school tomorrow..." Isogai-kun said as he scratched the back of his head. I blinked and then nodded.

"Sure, I don't see why not." I said with a smile. This could be interesting. I walked over to my desk and grabbed my bag.

"Now if you'll excuse me..." I said with a slight bow as I left the room.

"'If you'll excuse me'? What is she, some kind of rich brat?" I heard Terasaka-kun say after I had closed the door. I bit my lip. Well, he's not wrong. And with that I walked out of the building.

~The next day~

"Ah, Amyra-san! Good morning!" I heard a voice call from behind me. I stopped and turned to see Nagisa-kun running towards me with a smile and a wave.

"Nagisa-kun... Good morning." I said with a smile. A few moments later we were joined by Karma-kun. What was really strange is that the redhead was acting extremely friendly. We continued to walk to the classroom, greeting people on the way. I began to hum quietly with a small smile.

"LADY AMYRA!" A voice called. I froze. I recognize that voice. I saw my classmates looked at me then turned to the source of the voice. I slowly turned to see an older man wearing a suit hurtling towards us at inhuman speeds. I began to laugh nervously as he got closer. A minute later I was tackled to the ground with the force of a stampeding elephant. I fell down with a cry.

"Why did you leave without telling me?!" Gustav cried. I rubbed my hip as I stood up.

"Because you are way too overprotective! Do you know how irritating you can get sometimes? You thought that a bush was going to kill me yesterday!" I shot at him with a glare.

"What?! Lady Amyra... are you becoming a rebel?!" He cried, literal tears falling from his face and a little bit getting absorbed by his beard.

"Calm down, Gustav..." I muttered with a sigh of defeat and pulled out a handkerchief from my skirt pocket and handed it to him. I noticed my classmates staring at me. I looked at them and shrugged.

"Gustav, could you go back home? I would feel safer if the house was protected. Besides, I can take care of myself." I said as I looked back at the older man. He dried his eyes and bowed.

"Of course my lady." He said before disappearing in a gust of wind.

"What the- Where'd he go?!" Okajima-kun cried as he whirled around. I laughed lightly before I stooped down to pick up my bag.

"He does that a lot. At this rate, he may be faster than Koro-sensei..." I said with a smile.

"Somehow, I don't doubt that..." Karma-kun muttered. I smiled,

"Shall we go?"

* * *

**Amyra: Let me know what you think! See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Amyra: I'm back! Sorry for the semi- long update time...**

**Nagisa: But at least you got it done.**

**Amyra: True... Now then...**

**Koro-Sensei: Let us begin home room!**

**Amyra: Indeed. I do not own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu or Fairy Tail.**

* * *

~After School~

"Hey, You ready to go Amyra-san?" A voice asked. I looked up to see Isogai-kun and Kataoka-san. I nodded and stood.

"But before we do that... I have something I need to talk to Karasuma-sensei about." I said with a timid look. I watched as my classmates looked at each other in surprise. I quickly walked out of the classroom.

"I'll be right back..." I called over my shoulder. I quickly walked to the teacher's lounge and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" I heard a voice call from inside.

"This is Amyra Silverheart." I replied.

"Oh, Silverheart-san, Come in." I walked in and closed the door behind me.

"What is it?" Karasuma-sensei asked, turning to where I was standing.

"I have a bad feeling about the fact that we have an assassin coming in and posing as a teacher." I replied with a frown. Karasuma looked surprised for a moment before going back to his impassive face.

"How did you know about that?" He asked suspiciously. I closed my eyes.

"I'm technically apart of the government too, you know. I was asked by the Ministry of Defense to keep an eye on her when she shows up." I stated bluntly, opening my eyes a moment later.. Karasuma-sensei's frown deepened.

"You are only a part of the government temporarily. Remember you are here only to kill that monster and it doesn't matter if you have worries about who the government hires. Now please leave." He ordered. I looked down.

"Yes, sir." I muttered as I turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind me. I leaned against the door for a moment with a sigh. Well, so much for that. I got up and walked back to the class with another sigh.

~At a Shopping Center Some Time Later~

"Karaoke?" I asked, looking over at Yada-san with a slightly confused look. She nodded, her ponytail bouncing slightly.

"Yeah! Anybody want to go?" She asked with an enthusiastic smile.

~At a karaoke bar thingy (I have no idea what to call it...)~

"Now then... Amyra! You sing first." Yada-san said, pointing at me with a grin.

"Huh? Why?" I asked raising my hands to chest level with my palms facing outward.

"Why not? It seems interesting." Karma-kun said from his spot next to me. Wait, Why is he sitting there?! I glanced around and saw my other classmates staring at me expectantly. After a minute, I sighed in defeat.

"Fine. What do you want me to sing?" I asked, looking back at Yada-san. She placed a finger on her chin in thought, then grinned.

"Alright! You're going to sing 'Snow Fairy'!" She declared, pointing her finger at me. I sighed and slipped to the front of the room. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Koro-sensei peeking in through the doorframe. I sighed and looked straight at him.

"May I help you?" I asked. He slipped through the doorway and scratched the back of his head.

"Actually, I wanted to hear you sing as well..." He said timidly. That is... if you can be timid as an octopus.

"I swear... the stupid octopus is a stalker." Terasaka muttered to his friends. I bit back a smile and sighed.

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with." I muttered. The room went silent as the music began to play, which I found kind of weird, but oh well.

"_ FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING_

_hikari zenbu atsumete_

_kimi no ashita terasu yo_

_OH YEAH kikoeten no kako no koe wa?_

_OH YEAH karetatte sakebu kara_

_OH YEAH kikoeru made kimi no kokoro ga_

_OH YEAH OH YEAH_

_tsuki to taiyou no haitacchi_

_wasuremono wanai desuka?_

_okashii na kimi ga inai to_

_hoshii mono sae mitsukaranai_

_SNOWING sunao ni_

_egao ni nareta no wa_

_futari yorisoi_

_kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara_

_FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING_

_hikari zenbu atsumete_

_kimi no ashita terasu yo_

_OH YEAH namiuchigawa ni ukabeta kanjou_

_itsu no manika orenji sae_

_shiroku kawatteku kisetsu_

_OH YEAH bokura futari mitsumeteta RAINBOW_

_ima wa omoide no naga de_

_nanairo ga yuki ni kawaru_

_fushigi dana kimi ga warau to_

_boku wa sukoshi dake tsuyoku narerunda_

_SNOWING konna ni_

_hitori furueteru kimi no_

_soba ni yorisoi_

_tsutsumi komu koto mo dekizu ni_

_FAIRY, SLOWLY BUT SURELY_

_YOU'RE WALKING YOUR WAY,_

_HANG IN THERE!_

_warau koto sae_

_wasureteta boku ni_

_mahou wo kakete_

_egao hitotsu de_

_subete wo kaeta_

_kimi wa boku wa no FAIRY_

_SNOWING sunao ni_

_egao ni nareta no wa_

_futari yorisoi_

_kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara_

_FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING_

_hikari zenbu atsumete_

_kimi wo terasu yo_

_SNOWING sunao ni_

_egao ni nareta no wa_

_kimi dakara_

_kimi to datta kara_

_SNOWING FAIRY_

_kimi ga kureta hikari_

_zenbu atsume sakebu yo_

_SNOW FAIRY_ _DON'T SAY GOODBYE"_

As the ending instrumentals played, I put the microphone down.

"Satisfied?" I asked, tilting my head. At this Karma broke out of the shocked-ish trance everyone was in and smirked.

"Not quite." Karma said.

~After another dozen or so songs~

"Now are you happy?!" I asked, completely out of breath. Karma, still smirking, nodded.

"Quite. But I'm slightly surprised that you know all of those songs." He said with a smug look. I sighed as I sat back down.

"I memorized the lyrics of all of those songs last week because I was bored." I said with an impassive look on my face. A small smile appeared as my classmates stared at me.

"You memorized those because you were BORED?" Nakamura-san asked with a shocked look on her face.

"Yup. I have a sad life." I replied with a slightly timid smile.

~A couple of hours later~

"See you guys tomorrow!" I called with a smile and a wave as I stood at the intersection near my house.

"Yeah!" The others (except Terasaka and his cronies... why did they even come?) called. I lowered my hand and my smile disappeared as soon as they were out of sight.

"Who are you and why are you following me?" I asked, caution in my voice. A chuckle resonated from the shadows of a nearby alleyway.

"I am the creator of the monster that is your teacher." The voice replied in an amused tone. I stepped away from the spot that the voice came with slight shock. He was closer than I had originally thought...

"What do you want?" I asked as I began to back away.

"I want to present you with a proposition." He replied as he stepped out of the shadows. He wore a white ninja robe thing and a mask covered his face. I stopped.

"A proposition?"

* * *

**Amyra: And we are done!**

**Karma: What exactly am I in this story?**

**Amyra: Um...a possible love interest...?**

**Karma: What?**

**Amyra: Nothing! Nothing at all...**

**Nagisa: Well that happened.**

**Amyra: Ahahahahaha... Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Amyra: I'm back!**

**Nagisa: After a fairly long absence...**

**Amyra: A little something called High School Finals and Summertime Laziness.**

**Kayano: ...Should we be worried about the second one?**

**Amyra: Nope! Oh, and if you guys have read my other story, Water Dragon Slayer's Lament, I'm discontinuing it until further notice.**

**Mizuki: She's like that...**

**Amyra: I have no motivation to write that story, you mean.**

**Mizuki: Yup!**

**Amyra: Anyway, I do not own Fairy Tail or Assassination Classroom.**

* * *

_Previously:_

_"I want to present you with a proposition." He replied as he stepped out of the shadows. He wore a white ninja robe thing and a mask covered his face. I stopped._

_"A proposition?"_

* * *

"Yes. I would like you to-"

"AMYRA-SAMA!" A voice called, cutting off the man in front of me and causing me to flinch with a wince.

"...Sorry about that guy. Would you like to talk about this later? I have homework that is due tomorrow..." I said with a timid smile. The man nodded and handed me a small card with a phone number on it.

"Call me so we can schedule a date and time." He said before disappearing into the shadows, which I found a little weird considering he was wearing all white. I glanced down at the card before slipping it into my skirt pocket and walking toward the very near tears butler down the road.

~The next day~

"We have a lab today, right?" I asked, glancing in the direction of Okuda-san, who seemed inexplicably happy. The girl in question nodded with a large smile.

"Yes! There are some poisons I wanted to make fro Koro-Sensei to try." She replied. I smiled as I crossed my arms.

"Oh? Is it alright if I join you?" I asked, purely curious on which poisons she would make. The small girl blinked in surprise before nodding.

"Sure! It would be nice to have some company while doing this." She replied with another large smile.

~A Little Later~

"U-um...Th-These contain poison! Please drink them!" Okuda-san cried, holding out the vials of poison that we had made. My eyes widened in surprise before I let out an exasperated sigh and I marched up to the girl and plucked a couple of the vials out of her hands.

"Don't mind her, Koro-Sensei! We were just...Uh, Disposing these..." I said with a large smile plastered on my face.

"Eh? But, Amyra-san..." Okuda-san whispered, turning to face me.

"Shh! He didn't have to know that they were poison!" I whispered back.

"...Amyra-san, Okuda-san... May I see those vials?" Koro-Sensei asked as he reached for the vials in Okuda-san's hands. I blinked in slight surprise as he opened one and gulped it down.

"Th-this is-!" He muttered, jolting ever so slightly.

"Is it working?!"

"What's going on?" At that moment his head turned blue and spiky in shape.

"He...Grew horns?" I heard someone ask.

"Sodium Hydroxide. Lethal to humans, but ineffective against me. Now, there are two left right?"

"Ah, Yes!" Okuda-san replied, glancing in my direction. I sighed and handed him the next vial. Within another few seconds, his head turned green and a pair of wings grew out of the sides of his head.

"This tastes like Thallium Acetate, Now the last one..." He muttered as he reached for the last vial in my hands. I remained expressionless as he poured the contents down his throat, really not knowing what to expect at this point. A few seconds later his head turned white and his face literally became expressionless.

"Aqua Regia..."

"Sensei, you look like an emoticon!" At this point I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing too hard, even though my shoulders were shaking already.

"Everyone, please take your assassination attempts seriously."

"Well, we can't take you seriously with that face!"

"Anyway, did you two make these on your own?" Koro-Sensei asked after his face returned to normal. We nodded, Okuda-san looking completely broken at the fact that none of the poisons we made had worked.

"Well, I cannot overlook the safety concerns of two students making these kind of toxins on their own." Koro-Sensei said. I turned away and looked outside to see a large plume of bright pink smoke coming toward the classroom. I closed my eyes and began to shake my head, trying to rule the smoke off as a hallucination.

"Are you two free after school?" Koro-Sensei asked, catching my attention my attention. I looked over and shook my head.

"Sorry, I have things I need to do today. So I can't. And is it just me... Or is there a plume of pink over there?" I asked, pointing over in the direction of the smoke. Everyone looked over and stared at the smoke.

"Well, It isn't just you." Isogai-kun muttered.

"But... What is it...?" Sugino-kun asked, squinting to try and see it better.

"I don't know... But it looks like it's getting closer..." I said as the plume was literally at the edge of the forest. A moment later a young man in a butler uniform appeared.

"Amyra-Sama!" He cried.

~After School~

"How did this end up happening...?" I muttered as the plume of pink smoke finally dissipated. As it turned out, The young man was Gustav, trying to make a potion to help with my "condition" of staying out late and not telling him where I'm going. But he had confused a few of the ingredients and made an anti-aging potion instead. So in the end, he had made the rest of the class become younger for the rest of the school day. Luckily, the effects of that particular potion only last while you are within breathing range of the smoke, which smells extremely sweet. It didn't really help because of my enhanced senses either... So I basically had a massive headache the rest of the day because of this weirdo old man.

"Amyra-sama-"

"I don't want to hear it right now, Gustav. It can wait until we get home. Besides, now I have to think of a good excuse for what happened today and do more of the paperwork that Klara decided to neglect and hand off to me. AGAIN." I ranted loudly as I walked down the mountain.

"Amyra-sama... Please calm down..." Gustav coaxed. I whipped around and punched him in the stomach, causing the older man to fly into a tree a few feet away. The old man grunted but was otherwise unharmed, which wasn't very unusual. I heaved a sigh.

"Sorry... I'm just... really stressed." I said, rubbing my temple with another sigh.

"Oh~? Why is that?"

"Mostly because of the paperwork. There is almost literally a mountain of it to do my tomorrow morni-" I stopped myself when I realized who had asked that question. I slowly turned my head upward to see a smirking Karma-kun sitting in a nearby tree.

"Hm~... Care to explain what just happened in a little more detail?"

* * *

**Amyra: Ha ha ha ha...Please don't kill me...**

**Nagisa: Everyone in the class can do that for you.**

**Amyra: ...I will murder you all and blame it on the octopus.**

**Koro-Sensei: If you can get that far.**

**Amyra: You forget; I have magic at my disposal. And dragons.**

**Class E: ...**

**Nagisa: Where did you get dragons from?**

**Amyra: Summons, obviously.**

**Mizuki: Before this goes any further... Please Review! It means a lot!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Amyra: I have returned! Sadly, I couldn't work on this because of a minor writer's block and I have a crap ton of homework that I have to do for school...**

**Nagisa: So she won't bore you with a super long Author's Note.**

**Amyra: Yup! Enjoy the chapter! Also, I do NOT own Assassination Classroom or Fairy Tail. More of those guys will come in a little later.**

* * *

_Previously:_

_"Hm~... Care to explain what just happened in a little more detail?"_

* * *

Crap. I just screwed myself over, and in front of Karma no less. That sounds weird. But it's true.

"W-what~? I don't know what you're talking about..." I drawled, a large smile plastered on my face. Karma stared at me, a disbelieving look on his face.

"Yes, you do know what I'm talking about." Karma insisted, I twitched, sincerely wishing I could use my magic right now, but we were too close to the building to be discreet. I sighed and frowned.

"...and if I do?" I asked.

"Well~... Then maybe we can help each other out..." Karma replied, smirking cheerfully. I frowned, puzzled by his statement.

"What do you mean?" I asked, glancing at Gustav, who had lost consciousness against the tree.

"I mean that I want you to be my girlfriend." He said, a slight tint of pink dusting his cheeks. I blinked.

"Huh?"

_~The Next Day~_

**_Student's P.O.V._**

"So... Let me get this straight... the octopus gave you a recipe of poison to give him?" Amyra asked, staring at Okuda in wonder. She smiled brightly and nodded vigorously.

"Yes! He said it would theoretically work the best!" She replied holding up the vial.

"Hmm~... You sure he wasn't lying about that?" Karma asked, moving in to lean on Amyra's shoulder, but stumbled and ran into one of the desks when the brunette seemed to disappear in thin air. Kayano blinked and frowned.

"Where's Amyra? She was here a second ago..." She asked, nudging Nagisa. Nagisa looked up from the manga that Koro-Sensei had made for Okuda and looked around the classroom to see Amyra across the classroom looking out the window.

"Found her." He said pointing at the brunette as she glanced over and tilted her head.

"What?" She asked, trotting over to where the small group was standing.

"You were just standing over here..." Sugino muttered pointing to where Karma was standing. Amyra frowned.

"It must have been your imagination." She said.

"Alright everyone, please take your seats." Koro-Sensei called, walking into the classroom in all his yellow octopus glory.

_~Later~_

**_Amyra's P.O.V._**

After the octopus turned into a weird liquid thing, I was sincerely done with this job, but this really takes the cake.

"... Why? Just, why?" I muttered as I stared at the blonde female standing before us. She was being a little too clingy. But... Koro-Sensei seemed to be enjoying the "view". The rest of the class sat in mild bewilderment at how we got a blonde babe of an English teacher.

"Because weaknesses?" Karma muttered back with a smirk. I tilted my head slightly in agreement.

"True." I said in an amused tone.

"I wonder what color his face will become... He has so many, so what is the color of 'bewilderment'...?" I heard Nagisa ask, his notebook and pencil out. At that moment, the octopus's face turned pink.

"He's just plain smitten!"

"There's no mistaking that face."

"How human of him..."

_~Later~_

"Hup! Pass!"

"Hup! Kill!"

"Hup! Pa-"

"Oh, Koro-Sensei!" Jelavitch-san called, running toward the octopus with a smile on her face.

"Karasuma-san told me that you're oh so fast! Is that true?" She asked, quickly clinging to the octopus.

"Well... Not _that_ fast..." Koro-Sensei said, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Since when was he modest...?" I whispered.

"Since just now." Karma said, walking up and standing next to me. I flinched and stepped away from him, trying to keep him at a distance.

"Could you do me a favor? I'd love to try some real Vietnamese coffee. Why don't you bring me some while I'm teaching English?" She asked, almost seductively. I frowned. She's... A professional assassin... Right? After the octopus took off, her warm aura turned icy cold.

"Um... Miss Irina? Class is starting. Shouldn't we head back in?" Isogai-kun asked with a smile.

"Class? Oh, right. Just make it a study hall or something." She said with a bored tone. Oh, there we go. A collective "Huh?" ran through the class.

"Oh, and could you not call me by my first name? I won't be playing teacher unless that octopus is around. So you are to call me Jelavitch-Nee-San." She said before letting out a puff of smoke from her cigarette.

"So, what are you going to do, Bitch-Nee-San?" Karma asked with a devilish smirk. She whipped around and pointed at Karma.

"No nicknames!" She cried. I smiled.

"Why not, Miss Assassin? I think it suits you perfectly." I said, crossing my arms.

"On that note, this entire class working together couldn't kill him, what makes you think that you can do it alone?" Karma asked. Bitch-Nee-San glared at him before she grabbed me by the arm.

"Who said that this one isn't going to be helping me?" She asked, poking her finger in my face. I yanked my arm away from her and smacked her hand out of my face.

"Because I can make sure you die a slow and painful death if you drag me into your scheme." I said in a flat voice. Karma laughed.

"That is exactly why." He said as I walked back to where I was standing. She clicked her tongue.

"Brat. Grown-ups have their own grown-up way of doing things." She said before turning her head.

"You must be Nagisa Shiota." She said before walking up to the bluenette and straight up kissing him. A ripple of different reactions resonated through the class. I blinked, sighed and walked back to the classroom. A gunshot echoed through the field. I leaned to the right, the bullet Jelavitch-san had shot passed straight past my head with a few inches to spare. I glanced back with a cold stare.

"Don't go underestimating me, now." I called and I waved and walked back to the class.

_~In the classroom~_

"Hey, Bitch-Nee-San, teach us something already."

"Yeah, Bitch-Nee-San!" At this point I had to look away to keep Bitc-ahem- Jelavitch-San from glaring at me for them to stop.

_"I did nothing."_ I called in English and proceeded to look out the window.

~ The Next Day, During Fifth Period~

"And so it begins." I muttered as Bitch-Nee-San slowly led the supposedly unsuspecting target to the shed.

"Karasuma-sensei... I don't think any of us are going to warm up to her." Kataoka-san said, staring at the blonde and the octopus as they entered the shed.

"Told you." I muttered under my breath. Karasuma-sensei glanced at me before nodding.

"Apologies. She's a pro here on government orders." He said. I rolled my eyes and began to twirl my knife around my fingers.

_~A Few Minutes Later~_

"Well... that happened." I said, staring at the subdued assassin before laughing.

_~Later~_

I sighed and watched the fuming blonde at the front of the class with mild interest while she began to rant at the class about how she would only give us a small portion of the reward.

"...So shut up and do as I-" She cut herself off as an eraser was thrown next to her face.

"Get out." Someone said as the entire class glared at the blonde. And the arsenal began. The most interesting of the cries was Kayano-san's though.

_~Later, Still...~_

I was quietly chatting with Nagisa and Kayano while still avoiding Karma when the door opened to reveal Bitch-Nee-San with a solemn expression on her face. The class quieted and stared at the woman as she wrote something on the chalkboard.

_"You're incredi-"_ She started to say before I cut her off.

"There is no way in hell I'm saying that out loud." I said as I walked to my seat.

"Well, then it won't be my fault if you don't get a good grade in English. Anyway... I'm sorry for what I said earlier." She said, avoiding our gaze. I smiled as the rest of the class started laughing.

"Why are you so nervous? You were just threatening to kill us not too long ago!" Karma exclaimed with a smirk.

"She's totally a teacher now."

"We can't call Bitch-Nee-San anymore."

"It was a pretty rude thing to call a teacher..

"Yeah, we need something else."

"How about Bitch-sensei?" Karma called. I could have sworn that at that moment, I heard a crack.

"Er... How about we move away from that whole 'bitch' thing...?" Bitch-sensei asked, slowly beginning to sweat. "You can call me by my first name, I don't mind."

"But that 'bitch' thing isn't going away." Maehara-kun said with a smile. I laughed.

"Don't you feel loved?" I asked, leaning on my right hand.

"Shut up!"

_~After School~_

"Hey, Amyra. Can I talk to you?" Karma asked, leaning toward me. I flinched, fully aware that he knew that I had been avoiding him for the past couple of days.

"S-Sure." I replied, avoiding his gaze.

~In the Forest Behind the School Building~

"So... What did you want to talk about?" I asked, shifting my weight uncomfortably. Karma crossed his arms.

"I know you've been avoiding me lately. Is it because I asked you to be my girlfriend?" He asked, staring at me intently. I winced.

"Well, for the most part, yes." I replied, looking at everything but him.

"Well, in all honesty you can't really refuse. After all, I know about your secret."

"Are you blackmailing me?"

"Possibly. But there's more to it than that."

"What do you mean?"

* * *

**Amyra: And... Finished! Let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Amyra: Hey! Um... please don't kill me.**

**Nagisa: She told us that if you did that, she would haunt you for the rest of your life and afterlife.**

**Amyra: Yup. Anyway, sorry about that. I've had a lot of stress to deal with. Senior year is a bitc-**

**Irina: Hey! Don't blame me for your problems!**

**Amyra: I wasn't. Anyway, Happy holidays guys! I really meant to update sooner, but my mom wasn't letting me work on the story at all.**

**Mizuki: She will take you're requests into consideration, and more Fairy Tail characters will appear sooner or later.**

**Amyra: Sorry that this chapter is so short, and I don't own Assassination Classroom or Fairy Tail.**

* * *

_Previously:_

_"Are you blackmailing me?"_

_"Possibly. But there's more to it than that."_

_"What do you mean?"_

* * *

"I mean my mom won't stop pestering me to find a girlfriend, and I want to get her off of my back," Karma said, rubbing the back of his neck. I blinked.

"That's it? Seriously?" I asked, disbelief creeping into my voice as well as my expression. Karma glared at me.

"Hey, you would probably do the same if your mom did that to you," he said, pointing at me accusingly. I flinched and looked at my feet.

"I... don't have a mom anymore. She died a long time ago..." I muttered, folding my hands behind my back. I heard a rustle of clothes from Karma as he backed away slightly.

"O-oh... Sorry. I didn't know," he muttered. I shook my head.

"It's fine... But are you sure you want me to be your... 'girlfriend'...? You haven't even known me for that long," I said, crossing my arms over my chest. Karma smirked.

"Of course! I find you really interesting," he said happily. I stared at him and then sighed.

"Okay, fine. I'll be your girlfriend. Just... don't try anything funny, alright?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Karma smiled.

"Of course!"

~The next day~

"So... we have to go down to the main campus right now? During our lunch period?" I asked, tilting my head slightly.

"Yup. I'll see you guys later." Karma said with a small wave. I glanced in his direction.

"Right..." I muttered.

~At almost the end of the trail~

"Bees!"

"Who aggravated the hive?!" As soon as that was cried, a scream was heard behind us. We turned to see a very frantic Okajima, who at the moment was soaking wet, wrapped head to toe in snakes and had bits of rock stuck to him. He shot past us, seemingly attracting the bees as well on his way down.

"Okajima-kun?!" Okuda-san cried as we watched the poor boy be chased by the bees.

"Um... what?" I asked, scratching my head.

"H-he's had it rough..."Sugino muttered staring at the snake that had fallen off of the Okajima Torment Train.

"Y-yeah..." Nagisa muttered, nodding in agreement.

"He'll be okay. Right...?" I asked.

"Yeah, probably..." Nagisa said with an unsure smile.

~Later~

"T-that was rough..."

"Good thing Okajima took the brunt of that for us..."

"Is that really a good thing to say?" I asked, crossing my arms. They didn't reply. I sighed.

"Never mind. Let's just get this over wi-" I began before I was cut off by the one and only Bitch-sensei.

"Hold on, you little brats!" She cried.

"Ah... forgot about her." I muttered, glancing at Karasuma-sensei.

"..." he remained silent as he looked back up the hill at the sprinting blonde. She's surprisingly fast, considering the fact that she's wearing heels.

"No one told me about a class trip during lunch break..." She panted, almost collapsing on the spot.

"...You didn't have to come, you know." I said before turning and continuing down the mountain trail.

"_There's no way that I'm staying up there with that octopus!"_ She cried in English.

_"What's your point?"_ I asked, also in English.

"W-well, he might take advantage of me!" She stuttered. I glanced at the woman.

"_Whatever._" I muttered in Fioran, not even realizing that I had done so.

"What?" I heard multiple voices ask. I flinched but kept on walking.

"Nothing."

~In the Gym~

"Essentially, you are the cream of the crop- this nation's chosen elite! I, your school dean, can vouch for that! But... if you're not careful... you could end up like-" The dean was cut off by a very certain stone that struck his forehead, thrown by me. I was getting very irritated with his rant, so I pulled out a stone from my skirt pocket and flicked it at the ceiling, where it ricochet off of a beam and hit the bald jerk in the forehead. His head shot back up and he scowled.

"Who threw that?! I could have been severely injured you know!"

~Later~

So, in the end, the entire assembly I just flicked rocks at the speakers. It was kind of fun, actually. And the best part is, I wasn't caught once. Not even when Koro-sensei showed up.

"Hey, Amyra? Where do you think those rocks came from?" I heard Nagisa ask as we were walking back to the classroom. I sipped my juice in silence, trying to think of an answer.

"Dunno... But they seemed to come whenever someone was dissing on Class E..." I replied, looking at a passing cloud.

"Now that you mention it... that's true." He said, pondering. I laughed lightly and scooped up a small stone, tossing it into the air with a small sigh.

"So that's what going on with the school's discrimination?" I asked, thinking back to when we were buying drinks before we left the main campus.

"Yeah. That's why we have a kind of inferiority complex." Nagisa said with a timid smile. I hummed and sipped my juice. I feel like I should tell Nagisa about my sudden relationship with Karma, since the two of them are friends, but I'm not too sure about how he'll take it... or how to tell him.

"...Hey, Nagisa?" I said, catching the boy's attention.

"Hm?" He said, looking at me with a small, confused smile.

"You're close with Karma, right?" I asked, earning an exceptionally confused look from the bluenette.

"I suppose. Why?" He asked tilting his head.

"Well... We, as in Karma and I, just started dating..." I muttered, looking away.

"Oh, okay," He paused, "Wait. WHAT?!"

* * *

**Amyra: So... that happened.**

**Nagisa: ...**

**Amyra: Sorry dude. Let me know what you guys think, and till next chapter guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Amyra: Hey! I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaack! Sorry it took so long to update, I was really busy with school.**

**Nagisa: ...**

**Amyra: Ah... I guess you're still in shock? Oh well. I don't own Assassination Classroom or Fairy Tail.**

* * *

_Previously:_

_"Well... We, as in Karma and I, just started dating..." I muttered, looking away._

_"Oh, okay," He paused, "Wait. WHAT?!"_

* * *

I winced at the cry. Should have expected that. I smiled timidly and began to walk faster leaving the stunned bluenette behind. I heard him begin to run to catch up to me.

"Wait! Are you serious?" He called as he reached me. I laughed uncertainly and nodded.

"Yeah. Sadly..." I replied as I finished off my juice.

"H- How did that even come around?" He asked. I opened my mouth to answer, but thought better of telling him that the reason we were dating was because Karma was, in a way, blackmailing me, so I closed my mouth and shrugged. Right before Nagisa could say anything else, a loud cry was heard from across the way. I blinked and looked at the bluenette next to me.

"What was that...?" Nagisa asked, looking at the birds that had begun to fly away.

"I dunno, but I certainly am curious." I replied with a smirk. Nagisa nodded and we dashed off in the direction of the scream.

~In a small patch of forest nearby~

"Hello? Is anyone there?" I called cupping my hands around my mouth like a megaphone.

"We won't hurt you, so please come out!" Nagisa called. I heard a rustle to my right. I turned and saw a streak of blue passing between a couple of bushes. I frowned and ran after it.

"Ah- Amyra-san?!"

~About fifteen minutes later~

"Wait!" I cried for the upteenth time. Finally, the blue streak stopped and turned, it's eyes brimming with tears.

"Amyra...?" it asked it's ears twitching. I blinked.

"Happy?" I asked as the cat jumped and hugged me.

"Amyra! It IS you!" the cat cried.

"Happy, what are you doing here?" I asked, holding the cat at arm's length.

"I don't know... I was with Natsu one minute, and the next, I was in the middle of a forest that I didn't recognize." he replied before bursting into tears again. I sighed and let him cry on my shoulder, soaking it to the point the water was running off the wet clothes. After the cat stopped crying, I pulled out my phone and called Nagisa. After a few rings he answered.

_"Amyra-san? Where did you go?"_ he asked.

"Sorry about that. I found a stray cat. But my uniform got dirty, so tell everyone that I went home." I replied.

_"...Okay. I'll drop off your bag after school."_ he said. I smiled.

"Thanks, Nagisa. I'll text you my address." I said.

_"Okay. See you later."_

"Yeah. Bye." I hung up and quickly sent my address to Nagisa before I hoisted a sleeping Happy to sit comfortably on my shoulder as I made my way home.

~At home~

"I'm back!" I called as I stepped through the doors of the mansion. A crash was heard on the second floor followed by the thump of running feet. A few moments later, Klara ran into the banister and almost fell down in front of the stairs before skidding to a stop.

"A-Amyra! I didn't think that you would be home so soon..." she said, scratching the back of her head. I frowned.

"What was that crash just now?" I asked, shifting my grip on the still slumbering Happy to put a hand on my hip. Klara flinched and scratched the back of her head.

"N-Nothing! Why do you ask?" she asked, tilting her head slightly. I sighed.

"Hey, Gustav!" I called. Less than a second later, the old butler materialized behind me, closing the doors and then moved to stand in front of me.

"Yes, Amyra- Sama?" he asked with a slight bow. I nodded my head to the sleeping cat in my arms.

"Could you take him to one of our guest rooms? I need to change out of my uniform." I said. Gustav nodded and gently took Happy away. I frowned and turned to my twin.

"Klara, are you done with your paperwork?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest. She flinched and looked away.

"Well, you see...I...Um...No..."

"...Okay, that's it." I growled. I bounded up the steps and grabbed Klara by the ear. She cried in protest, but I ignored her and dragged her to the study, where a literal mountain of paperwork sat behind an elaborate mahogany desk. I dragged my sister into the room and firmly pushed her into the large chair behind the desk. I opened one of the desk drawers and grabbed a thick rope, tying Klara to the chair.

"Stay here and finish this paperwork, or I'm going to superglue a pen to your hand." I called as I walked out of the room, closing the door behind me. I ignored Klara's cries and closed the door before walking to my own room to change.

~Later~

I was reading a book in my room when I heard the doorbell. I stood and dashed out of my room, knowing full well that Gustav was going to destroy something if he found out that a boy had come over to give me my bag. I jumped over the rail and landed easily. I looked up as Gustav opened the door to reveal Nagisa and, to my surprise, Kayano and Karma. I straightened and walked to the door as casually as I could, considering I had just run down to keep Gustav from answering the door. Oh well, too late now.

"Hey, guys. Come on in." I said with a slightly stiff wave.

"Amyra-san! Are you okay?" Nagisa asked, handing me my bag as I led the group into one of the lounges.

"Yeah. I'm fine, why?" I asked, tilting my head slightly and placing my bag on the table.

"We heard screams from the upper floor earlier, so we were afraid that we got the wrong house..." Kayano replied. I blinked.

"Give me a minute." I said, walking out of the lounge with a sigh. I heard a shuffle of footsteps as I walked up the stairs. I sighed, but let them follow me. I opened the door of the study and saw that the mountain of paperwork had somehow grown at least a foot since I was last in here. I blinked and glanced around the room to seethat Klara had fallen asleep in her odd position. I forced a smile and walked toward the desk.

"Klara~" I called. I watched as she began to stir and opened her sky blue eyes. She blinked.

"Oh... Hey, Amyra." she said slowly. I sighed and pulled her cheek, effectively waking her up.

"Klara, Why hasn't any paperwork been done?" I asked. I heard a few gasps from Nagisa and Kayano when they realized the huge pile behind me was a bunch of papers.

"Uwaaa... I didn't think I would ever see a literal mountain of paperwork..." Kayano muttered. I let out an airy laugh.

"It's only this big because my sister here doesn't do paperwork to save her life. The only time she actually does it is when I have to tie her to the chair." I explained,

"Speaking of that, Klara... I will make sure you are tied here until you finish every single page of this paperwork." I said with a large smile. Klara eyes began to tear up as I pulled a small ream of papers from the closest pile and slammed it on the desk with a smirk.

"Have fun." I sang as I walked toward the doors of the study. I walked past my gawking classmates with a light laugh. Karma grabbed my arm as I passed.

"Hey, I need to talk to you about something." he said, catching me slightly off guard.

"What?" I asked. He glanced at Nagisa and Kayano.

"...We'll talk later." he said, letting go of my arm. I raised my eyebrow and nodded.

"Okay, then. Hey Nagisa, can you show me what the homework for tonight is?" I called to the bluenette. He blinked.

"Ah, right. I'll show you when we get back downstairs."

"Thanks."

~About an Hour Later~

"Thanks again!" I called, waving to Nagisa and Kayano as they walked away. I turned toward the Karma.

"So, what was it you wanted to talk about?" I asked, closing the door.

* * *

**Amyra: I honestly don't know what happened in this chapter... But it was mostly fluff... Anyway, as usual, Let me know what you think!**


	7. Author's note

Hi guys...

Please don't hate me, but I probably won't be updating for a while. There are two reasons why. One, I have a major case of writer's block. The other is why I'm writing this authors' note. I have been getting mostly positive feedback from this story and that makes me happy, but some people, I will not mention names, show no appreciations for it. They probably aren't reading this, but I will say this anyway. If you don't like a story, then don't read it. Don't put people down because they want to have fun writing a story. Don't ridicule them for trying to have fun making something they want. In some ways, the writer may be weak. I will not say that I have fans, because I don't know if I really do. But I have friends. My friends give me feedback on my stories and tell me ways I can make it better. So in that sense, my readers are friends, not fans. And I didn't add myself into the world. Amyra is an OC that has been through hell. She's strong because of her past. She acts the way she does to hide her pain.

The truth is, I even if a million people told me that I wrote something good, I wouldn't believe them. I would just think that they are trying to be nice. And no, I'm not trying to gain any sympathy. This is the whole truth. You may think that I took days to write this, thinking of just the right things to say. I did not. I wrote this approximately an hour after I read that one review that started this entire author's note.

I accept criticism, but that is not what that review is.

Give it time, and I may start writing this story again.

Thank you.

Amyra Silverheart.


	8. Chapter 7

**Amyra: I'm back! Sorry if this chapter seemed kind of short, but at least I was able to get it out! Hopefully I'll be able to update a little more often from now on...HOPEFULLY. Anyway, I'm going to be leaving that author's note there because that will be a constant reminder to newer readers that I almost discontinued this story. And also, thank you to everyone that sent me those encouraging reviews and PMs. They really lifted my spirits and made me feel a sense of belonging. I also recently got another discouraging review on this story, but I elected to ignore it thanks to you guys. But I've probably stalled long enough. On to the chapter!**

**Mizuki:**** Amyra doesn't own Fairy Tail or Assassination Classroom.**

* * *

_Previously:_

_"So, what was it you wanted to talk about?" I asked, closing the door._

* * *

"Actuall-" Karma began before he was cut off by an echoing cry coming from upstairs. I raised my eyebrows in surprise as Happy came flying down the stairs and straight into my stomach, knocking the air right out of me. I gasped and caught the cat, who had somehow knocked himself out again.

"...What is this thing?" Karma asked, poking the unconscious cat. I laughed uneasily.

"Um...this is a...uh...experiment I've been working on...yeah..." I said, not meeting the redhead's gaze. I heard him hum in thought as I hugged Happy closer to my chest.

"So... What were you talking about?" I asked, trying to change the subject. Karma stared at me for a solid minute.

"Right. Anyway, my mom wants to meet you." he said with a sigh. I blinked.

"Eh?"

"You heard me."

"Yeah, I did, but... why?" I asked.

"She wants to see what kind of person you are... and to make sure you aren't a figment of my imagination." he replied with an annoyed expression. I smirked.

"Such confidence in her son..." I teased. He glared at me. I smiled.

"I'll come by tomorrow, if that's okay with you." I said, shifting Happy's weight to one arm and patting Karma on the shoulder. The redhead thought for a moment.

"Yeah, that should be fine. I'll let my mom know." he said with a nod.

"Well, see you tomorrow." I said with a small wave and a smile.

"Yeah." He said, waving as he left, quietly closing the door behind him. I lowered my hand and sighed.

"Well, looks like I'm in for a world of hurt tomorrow..." I muttered as I made my way back up to my room, lightly hugging the still unconscious Happy to my chest. When I reached my room, I placed Happy on my bed and proceeded to do my homework. As soon as I had finished the last assignment, I heard a rustle of cloth and a groan. I looked up to see Happy looking around the room with a confused look on his face. I quietly put my papers in my bag and turned around in my chair to face him with a small smile.

"Good morning." I called, breaking him out of his trance. He turned his attention to me and began to tear up yet again. I raised my hand, palm facing him.

"Nope. Don't start again." I commanded, sincerely done with his waterworks for the day. He blinked for and nodded, wiping the tears that had started forming.

"So, do you want to tell me what happened?" I asked, leaning forward. Happy thought for a moment and nodded.

"Well, I was with Natsu near a river eating some fish... and the next thing I know we were pulled into this weird portal thing and I was in that forest." he explained, nibbling on a fish. Wait, where did that come from?

"Happy, please don't eat fish on my bed. Wait... did you just say that Natsu got sucked up by that thing too?" I asked, a feeling of dread slowly rising. Happy nodded, hopping off of my bed and sitting onto a stool a few feet away.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" he inquired, tilting his head. I sighed and began to rub my temples in irritation.

"I should probably tell Karasuma-sensei about this..." I muttered as I pulled out my phone. I quickly dialed his number and brought the phone to my ear. After a couple of rings, he answered.

"Silverheart, are you alright? I heard you ditched the last half of your classes because you found a cat." he said, not even waiting for me to say something.

"No, I'm fine. The part about the cat is true, and that's actually the reason I'm calling you." I said quickly. The man paused.

"You're calling me about a stray cat?" he asked, confusion and slight irritation clear in his voice.

"No, the thing is, the cat I found is one of my guildmates, Happy." I explained, "He was pulled into a portal and found himself on the mountain, and I just happened to find him."

"I see. So you want us to send him back?"

"No, wait. Another one of my guildmates, Natsu, is somewhere on the mountain, if my guess is right. He's a bit...uh...difficult. Also since I don't want to have you guys make two separate portals when we find him, I think it would be a better just to wait." I replied, knowing that they only had a limited amount of uses out of their portal, and since I could barely conjure one up as it is, I wanted to make sure that they didn't waste any. Karasuma-sensei remained silent for a almost thirty seconds.

"Understood. I will have some people sweep the mountain for him. Does he have any distinctive features?" he asked. I thought for a moment before replying.

"He has light pink hair and he has a red guild mark on his right shoulder." I described. Karasuma-sensei grunted.

"Understood. Thank you for letting me know." he said before promptly hanging up. I sighed and put my phone on my desk before turning to look back at Happy, who was still eating a fish.

"Happy, are you okay with staying here until they find Natsu and send you two home?" I asked. Happy looked paused, then nodded.

"Okay, sure! Wait... Who's 'they'?"

"'They' are my current clients." I said not really seeing the point in lying to his face.

"Oh, okay. Wait, can we help you with you job?"

"No." I said immediately, knowing full well that Natsu would destroy the building trying to get Koro-Sensei.

"But... why?" Happy asked confusion clear in his face and voice. I stared at him.

"Because I don't really trust you two." I said flatly.

~The Next Day~

"Amyra, where are you going?" Happy asked, following me to the front door.

"School." I replied without a second thought.

"School? Why?"

"It's my current job."

"Oh. Can I come?"

"No. You would just get in the way." I paused for a moment, "Hey, can you keep an eye on my sister and make sure she does her work?" I asked, turning towards the exceed. Happy nodded enthusiastically.

"Sure! As long as I can get some fish when I'm done!" he said. I held out my hand.

"Alright, I'll give you as much fish as you like. Deal?"

"Deal!"

~At school~

"Silverheart." I heard a voice call. I looked up to see Karasuma-sensei in all his blank faced glory standing at the front of the class. I blinked and made my way out of the class.

"Yes?"

"That...issue you told me about yesterday has not yet been resolved." he said, pausing to think of the right term. I tilted my head in slight confusion.

"He...er...it wasn't there?" I asked. The man shook his head.

"We may have missed it, but we will search again tonight." he said. I nodded

"I understand. I would help, but I have plans." I said, scratching the back of my head.

"Plans?"

* * *

**Amyra: Ahaha... Again, sorry if it seemed kind of short. And I really am grateful to have readers like you guys. Until next time!**

**Happy: And please review!**


End file.
